


Uchiha Legacy

by midan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midan/pseuds/midan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't really matter if you get killed and go to hell, it's still something beyond your wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't have no claim to the copyrights of _Naruto_. Don't sue.**

**BOOK ONE: UCHIHA PART ONE: SOPHIA**

 

Taken from: **The Road to Dune,** by Frank Herbert, Brian Herbert, and Kevin J. Anderson.

 _"These things I tell you: the sequential nature of real history cannot be repeated precisely by prescience. We grasp incidents cut out of the chain. That is why I deny my own powers. Eternity moves. It inflicts itself upon me. Let my subjects doubt my majesty and my oracular visions. Let them never doubt eternity."_ -DUNESDAY PROVERBS.

 

Fifteen year old Sophia Roland stood, eyes closed, listening to the music that came through her earbuds as she waited for the bus, ignoring the old women behind her who complained loudly about the state of modern society and the disrespect of the modern youth for elders.

They didn't like her much because of her father, who was in and out of jail, whose daughter looked nothing like him. They pitied her late grandfather, a renowned composer and musician whose legacy had been discarded by a wayward daughter for a street ruffian but delighted in ruminating over the fact that his granddaughter, Sophia, promised to be just as great as he. Perhaps she would come to the same end as her mother.

While Sophia couldn't help what they thought of her or her family, she didn't have to listen to malicious gossip and had every intention of leaving the stop and calling a taxi instead when the young woman sitting next to the group of old hags began coughing, a horrible, thick wet sound that Sophia could hear over Beethoven's Sonata in C Major Op. 2, No. 3 - Adagio in her ears. She looked around in concern, forgetting her annoyance with her neighbors. The young woman's husband rubbed her back soothingly, the only help he could offer. Their daughter, a cherub faced toddler, looked up curiously when her mother began to cough, accidentally dropping her blue ball. It rolled away from her and into the street. The little girl cried out and her father looked up with a frown. He saw the ball in the middle of the street and his daughter's face beginning to scrunch up. Sophia caught his eye and smiled warmly at him.

"I'll get it," she told him. He nodded gratefully to her and patted his daughter gently as Sophia trotted out of the bus stop. There was no traffic in the street, the only vehicle being a green Mazda with tinted windows parked a few houses down. Sophia trotted forward, leaned down and scooped up the ball. An engine revving broke the quiet of the little street and she straightened up, looking toward the sound while automatically moving backwards out of the street. The muzzle of an automatic rifle pointed at her through the passenger window of the green Mazda spit flame and the bullets ripped through her, tearing through her lungs and heart. She pitched forward and the tires squealed immediately after she hit the ground, like the driver wanted to be sure he had gotten his target. She heard the screams from the old women and wondered what they would say of her now. The little girl was shrieking now and Sophia looked at her hand. The blue ball was clutched in her fist. The child's father sounded like he was shouting on a cell phone.

Sophia sighed, a bubbly sound. That wouldn't work. A psychic, although no one knew, not even her parents, she was dead certain - what a pun - that medical attention would not arrive in time to save her. Lungs and heart were too badly damaged to function much longer. She stopped trying to breathe and the light faded behind the blackness engulfing her vision. The earbuds miraculously, were still firmly in her ears and the sonata still playing. The music became her sole focus point in the approaching void. Eventually that too faded and she let go completely. As her consciousness faded there was a flicker around the edges of the void that had taken her and a massive presence reached out, plucking her from its depths.

Sophia's consciousness blinked back into existence when the presence that had brought her out of the void cradled her to itself, nestling her in its embrace. Dark and cold. Power radiating from it enough to make her nearly drunk with it.

What... she thought slowly.

—I can save you— It whispered through the power cradling her. —Swear to me. Accept—

Yes. Yes. Her thoughts were vague and desperate. She didn't want to die yet. But she was already dead. Wasn't she? The last thoughts she had before the presence cocooned her in itself and drew her somewhere else.

 

* * *

  

Darkness and warmth surrounded her on all sides.

When she moved, her arm jerked awkwardly instead and hit something that made her jump at its feel, like muscle...? There was an odd sensation at her navel, she thought that something was connected to it. The warmth was liquid, she realized and it felt very much as if she were suspended in a tank of warm water, but tanks had cold hard walls didn't they? Tentatively, she reached out with her sixth sense. It seemed in better working order than her body. She stretched out her foot and cautiously touched the wall, then quickly snatched it back. The wall was muscular. And there was another body in here with her. She could feel its tiny heartbeat, and her own through her sense. There was another louder, more powerful heart beating over them.

The psychic girl had been returned to the womb. The more she thought the more her memories began to come back. The bus stop, the bullets, the sound of the music as the void closed around her... being drawn from darkness by swearing to... what? What was it she had sworn to?

—You swore to me so that you wouldn't die, and your soul not be sent to hell— Who are you? Sophia jerked, startled, and accidentally kicked the wall of the womb. Not having "turned off" her sixth sense, she felt the woman whose womb she was in press her hand to her stomach.

_"Goodness, Fugaku, they sure are active today."_

A warmth flowed over her mind as Sophia reached out to the woman. Love, she identified it. For her and the other person next to her in the woman's womb.

—I am the Shinigami, the God of Death of this world— The voice announced and Sophia turned her attention back to it.

_Why did you bring me here?_

—Because I need you, of course. There is an event slated to happen that will cast this world into chaos if it is not prevented. However, there are those who want war, which chaos will inevitably bring. There is someone of our own who can stop it, but he is already marked by our enemy and therefore undesirable for our purpose. Unfortunately, no other person in this world fulfills the requirements so we were forced to seek elsewhere. We found you, and would have arranged your death had you not already been destined to be murdered. Do not interrupt me until I have finished explaining. One requirement on our part be that the individual is willing to shoulder the destiny we request be borne. For this we must provide facts. ...Thank you. Now, this event you are to stop is the catastrophe of a goddess released from her confinement.

Millennia ago, because gods cannot kill another of their kind, we sealed her away in order to prevent her madness from infecting the mortal world We also sealed away her... consort separately and destroyed most of her followers though some remained hidden from us. Those hidden ones have been sighted recently, and it has been reported that they have managed to discover the formulas that unseal both the consort and the goddess but are not strong enough to do both. Consequently, they must first unseal the consort and then have him unseal her. The seal holding the consort however, will take months to break due to the inexperience of the followers, and can only be done in a special type of light, as does the seal which binds the goddess—

 _What do I have to do?_ asked Sophia.

—Didn't I say not to interrupt? Humans. Always so impatient— The god sighed. —Very well, little remains to explain. Your task is twofold. First you must seek out and destroy the remaining followers of the fallen one. This will not be completed before the consort is unsealed but we hope it will strengthen you so that you will be able to face the second part of your task: to defeat the consort and his minions, thus preventing the goddess' return to this world— He paused. —This next is somewhat optional. One of my commanders has requested that you be given to him for training. I believe the idea to be sound, though I must say I do not know his reasons for it, unless it be to pass on a legacy he was left. You may accept this offer and I recommend that you do. You are not mentally a warrior, and you will not last long unless you have been trained properly—

 _I'll take all the help I can get_ , she said. _I believe you are speaking the truth about your situation despite admitting you would have killed me to further your own goals and ensuring that no matter my decision there would still be an alien world waiting for me outside the womb. Having selected me you must know of my own ability and while what you have told me so far is generalizing the situation, ensuring my entrapment in this world you've convinced me that to some extent you are desperate. The details of which will no doubt be revealed when I am able to look for them myself. I will do what you ask, and I will take the commander's offer. When...?_

—Your training will commence when Commander Minoru returns from his home. Until then, child—

 _Yes,_ she whispered.

 

* * *

 

The Shinigami may have... understated when he told Sophia that his commander would be "training her."

To the standards of her old world the activity she underwent would have been referred to as mental abuse of the highest order in any organization, military or anything else one could put a name to. Being physically still in the womb she was unable to perform in actuality the tasks she was set to accomplish mentally. Naturally, her mental functions became razor edged. The photographic memory she had been so blessed with sharpened until it was totally eidetic, and she was capable of making split-second decisions in rapid sequences. The commander trained her mind in all the battle scenarios he felt like and was gratified to watch his apprentice blow through them like a veteran, even though he twisted them however he felt like just to catch her off center. Though with a single disturbing characteristic. His new apprentice displayed an oftentimes disgusting reluctance to kill, causing him to put her through even more scenarios designed to figuratively flay the skin off her back.

The subjects her taught her when not putting her through her paces in simulations were ratcheted up from basic levels to advanced as her growth progressed. Mathematics, physics, science, right down to the arts he dabbled in were gone over and torn to shreds by them both. Even history both ancient and modern. From the history lessons Sophia learned that her teacher's world was one of those the scientists in her own referred to as an alternate timeline. Though this one was of a post-apocalyptic nature. The series of events that led to the current state of affairs were fascinating and at several points, shell-shocking.

It turned out rather oddly that the manga world Naruto was an off-shoot timeline of World War Two in her old world, and that she had been reborn into the Head Family of the prestigious Uchiha Clan of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She wondered why her master had sounded so gleeful when he had informed her, and was told that for decades he had wanted to obtain a follower from the Clan to take up his legacy. It turned out that a century ago, he had had a rival from the Uchiha, had lost to him and had his previous apprentice appropriated. Furious, he had gone up against his rival once more and defeated him. He did not, however, kill his old apprentice. He had left the young man alive, but had taken back the power bequeathed before the boy left. Then Sophia came along, and a golden opportunity had risen. Minoru jumped at it, or rather, at her.

She warned him that she was not truly an Uchiha but her remark was laughed away by the commander and her training continued until her delivery date arrived. Minoru told her that after she was born she would be training on her own, physically, until she uncovered the mark of legacy he had imprinted on her. Then she would be trained by the same superior who had trained Minoru himself. The birth was easy, as far as Sophia could tell, not much time passed after she felt the first muscle contractions squeeze the womb and rupture the amniotic sac she was floating in. The fluid rushed out and she was squeezed against the other person in the womb. Four hours later an intense contraction squeezed the body next to her out, and the second pushed her out.

Hands grabbed her gently, cleaned the mucus from her nose and mouth, held her feet together and gave their bottoms a sound thump. Her lungs spasmed and she gulped air, a thin reedy cry making its way from her throat. She made herself keep crying out to get her new lungs used to breath and air, worried irrationally for a second about the toxicity of oxygen then decided she was still too distracted with her lessons. She focused on the sensations surrounding her. Her sight would not develop for several weeks and all she could smell was the strong coppery scent of blood mixed with the basic antiseptic scent of hospital. Her hearing and sense of touch were the only senses available, in addition to her sixth sense but she refrained from activating that one just then, the woman who had given birth to her would be severely emotional, and that would in turn affect Sophia herself to some degree. So she just listened to the people around her, and to her sibling's wails, and wondered what her life would be like now.


	2. Book One: Uchiha Part Two: Mika

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Naruto. Don't sue.**

 

**BOOK ONE: UCHIHA**

**PART TWO: MIKA**

 

 Smelling of baby powder and lotion, Sophia lay sprawled on her back in the hospital crib. Around her babies cried or slept and people pressed up against the glass of the nursery window to peer adoringly at the small bundles. Sophia wriggled slightly, her sixth sense extended, gently brushing over the people passing outside. Her twin was in the crib next to her, fast asleep. Their father hadn't come to the hospital yet, so neither of them had been given names. Sophia wasn't too sure how she felt about a new name, but she was certain she wanted something good and solid like her old name.

 Someone stopped outside the nursery window and stared in at her and her sibling. She carefully reached out and touched. Curiosity and a sense of calm confidence washed coolly over her mind, the thoughts deep and quick, moving like rivers. She abruptly wanted to sink into that mind and stay there for a very long time. Only once had she found a mind like this one, and she hadn't even been able to talk to the person before they had been lost in the crowd of people in the shopping center. The door of the nursery opened and the curious person and someone else -a nurse- came in. The nurse picked up Sophia, and the other person picked up her sibling. They were carried out of the nursery down the corridor.

Tuning in on the curious person, Sophia caught in his thoughts that -he- was her new older brother, and that he was worried about something. They turned into a room.

"Itachi," said a tired, happy voice, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Okaa-san," came the reply. "How are you?" The nurse moved over to the bed, and the woman in it accepted Sophia into her arms.

"A little tired but I'll be fine. How late are you?" Her voice turned stern. The door opened and closed; the nurse had left.

Itachi laughed. "Not very. Have you named them yet?"

"Not yet," the woman opened her shirt, pulling a corner of the blanket up to hide, and Sophia strangled the awkward discomfort she felt and began to suckle at the nipple put near her lips, the sweet milk flowing into her mouth. "Your father wanted to be here to name them."

"I think something came up. He rushed out before I left." A loud squalling started up. "Someone else is hungry." Itachi started cooing gently, but to no avail. 

 

* * *

 

Sophia lay once again in the nursery crib idly listening to the people outside and to her sibling. No coherent thought came from the baby boy, only a powerful awareness of sensation and impression. Her new father still wasn't here yet, and she and her sibling were still unnamed. She was impatient, with the man and the demands of her new body, rest and food and changing her soiled diaper taking up most of her energy so that she needed to sleep most of the day away. But eventually she told herself to calm down and observe what she could, when she could.

As a baby she would be in a good position to overhear things that would tell her how this place worked. Aside from the tidbits from the manga and anime the actual workings of the ninja world had not been revealed in much detail. Her father came finally and names were chosen. Sophia's new name was Mika, and her sibling's name was Sasuke, chosen by Mikoto, her new mother, in the hopes of him becoming as great as the ninja for who he was named: the father of the Third Hokage. Mikoto was discharged from hospital and went home, carrying Sasuke and Itachi carrying Sophia, now wondering what her new name meant. She rested comfortably in her eldest brother's arms, touching his mind again and delighting in it, and running over the minds and emotions of the people they passed in the street. Good will, love, lust, anger, disgust, impatience, happiness, sadness and every emotion she had ever known she felt in the people in the street. It seemed like any other city -no, this was a village, not a city.

"Mikoto! Itachi-kun!"

"Kushina-kun!" called Mikoto. Sophia/Mika's ears perked up and she brushed the mind of the person who called to her mother. Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and wife of the Yondaime Hokage. She reached out and let her mind travel cautiously down Kushina's mental energy until she found what she was looking for. A dark red nexus swirled and spiked threateningly deep inside her mind as she brushed delicately across it.

Kyuubi.

Savage slitted eyes and gleaming fangs roared in her mind's eye.

Easy Kyuubi. Didn't mean to startle you.

—Get out—

As you wish. My apologies.

"Kushina-kun are you all right? You look pale."

Mika instantly withdrew her senses, coiled them tight into her.

"It's alright. Just that darn fox trying to upset me again. Hello Itachi-kun. Oh, they're adorable!"

"Hello, Kushina-san."

Mika felt someone stroke her cheeks gently and turned toward the touch. Kushina's fingers were warm, calloused and under the scent of herbs, there was the smell of old metal and old blood.

I wish I could know you, thought Mika, and accepted that her old life was over and that she was here for a new purpose. I'm sorry, for you and your husband. I'll try to help Naruto for you both, I promise.

"Kushina-kun, we must hurry." Biwako Sarutobi, wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

"Oh, yes. I'll see you later Mikoto, Itachi-kun!"

"Bye, Kushina-kun."

"Goodbye, Kushina-san. Good luck."

 

* * *

 

 

Ten hours later the attack came. The feelings of death and destruction so palpable that Mika could feel them burning her control away until she wanted to scream and scream and scream. She did cry, quietly whimpering as Itachi gently stroked her head and Sasuke wailed enough for all three of them. It took days for Mika to calm herself down, the horror revisiting her the day of the mass funeral for all those who had died in the attack, making her wonder for the first time if she would be able to do as required to achieve her mission.

Her eyes opened, her vision improved and she was able to see for the first time what her new family and surroundings looked like. Her mother, Mikoto, a stunningly beautiful woman with porcelain skin and onyx hair and eyes; her father, Fugaku, tall, strong with creamy skin and brown hair and eyes. The pronounced tear troughs were the only feature Itachi had inherited from him. The rest of her brother's looks were directly from their mother. Sasuke, she knew, would look frighteningly like Itachi when he was grown, but for now he was just a bundle that ate, slept and cried until her ears hurt. The only face that remained maddeningly out of sight was her own.

As soon as she could vocalize she began training her voice again. She had accepted that her purpose was different now but there was nothing that was strong enough to make her give up her music. So she trained her voice regardless of the comments the people around her made. It was, after all, the only activity that she could do without help and one that could keep her occupied for hours. She remembered all the things her trainer had done in her old world and she did them as best as she could manage until she became strong enough to move around.

When the day came that she was able to roll herself up onto hands and knees and manage a few weaving shuffles forwards she felt like she'd just won the Nobel Prize for Music, never mind she had no idea if there was a prize in that area or even that the Nobel Prize no longer existed in living memory, it was a monumental day and for the rest of it she practiced over and over. The only disappointment was that she couldn't make herself walk on the same day as well; her muscles weren't strong enough to hold her up. She needed to build them, up first and proceeded to do just that.

Sasuke, seeing that his twin was moving around rapidly, immediately began trying to crawl and was soon scrambling around after Mika as she explored the house under their mother's watchful eyes. This prompted Mika to restrict herself on the areas she wanted to explore so Sasuke wouldn't get curious about something she knew not to interfere with and hurt himself trying to play with it.

Hearing Itachi's voice in the kitchen she checked on Sasuke and finding him asleep, scrabbled out of the playpen and crawled off toward the kitchen, considering the strange fact that while she was nine years older than Itachi, she did indeed view him as her elder. She must be biased, she decided, with the things she knew about him.

"How did school go Itachi?" asked Mikoto, rattling around at the sink drying dishes.

"Well enough, but it could have gone better." Mika peeked carefully around the door and saw Itachi seated at the low table, sipping a cup of tea. She crawled as quietly as she could towards him and he looked right at her like she knew he would. He held out his arms to her and she crawled straight into them. "What could have gone better?" Mikoto finished drying the dishes and turning to put them away, caught sight of Mika. "What are you doing out of the playpen? I thought you were asleep."

Mika decided this would be a good time to reveal the new skill she'd gleefully re-learned last night when everyone had been asleep. She leaned back against Itachi and babbled down at her fingers, waiting for an appropriate moment to spring it on them. "How did she get out of the playpen in the first place?" wondered Mikoto. "She only learned to crawl two days ago."

Honestly, thought Mika. Haven't you been watching me enough? Still babbling away, Mika began randomly including syllables of a specific word until Sasuke began to wail down the hall. After Mikoto dried her hands and went out to retrieve her son Mika began playing with Itachi's fingers. Abruptly she dropped the digits and in the most under-dramatic way she could think of, began saying Itachi over and over, as if to herself.

"Mika?" She craned her neck and glanced up at her elder brother. "Itachi. Tachy tachy tachy, Itachi," she sang, stretching her arms up over her head. Itachi bent down and smothered her baby face with kisses.

Well, that's kind of odd for Itachi. She smiled. But nice.

 

* * *

 

 

—I don't smell anything— Ryū's feathered head cocked to one side and then the other as he stared at the house below him. He banked slowly, circling the house.

—Good. We still have to check it out—

—This is ridiculous. How can a small pink blob kill the Consort—

Ferah snarled impatiently, but he knew better than to attack Ryū in the air. Ryū would roll and dump him off his back if he wanted to.

—We can't take the chance, fool. If we find the mark then we kill quickly and surely. If not we leave. Staying too long in either case will make the shinobi notice us—

Ryū clicked his beak and dived. —But why would it be here I wonder—

 

* * *

 

 

Mika grunted and fell off the bed with a loud thump. She climbed to her feet and glared at her twin. Sasuke lay sprawled over the entire mattress, one leg stretched right across Mika's side of the bed. Mika reached out and shoved at his foot in disgust. He didn't budge and she stalked out with a scowl on her face.

Every single night, she fumed. He kicks me off the bed every night. I want my own damned- a shudder ran down her spine. Shit. I really need to be careful with the curses. She was about to pass Itachi's door when she stopped in her tracks and listened intently. Carefully, she stretched out her sixth sense... hissed violently and slammed open the door. There was no one in the room, only the moonlight shining through the open windows.

"Those windows shouldn't be open..." she whispered, eyes wide. Immediately she stretched her mind through the house, brushing over traces of a vile energy -in the room she and Sasuke shared. Heart in her mouth, Mika turned and ran, building up her mental power for a fight and feeling her chakra begin to stir. Bursting through her door she ran to the bed. That window was also now open. Sasuke lay just as she had left him, sprawled out across the bed and sleeping deeply. Mika probed the shadows for hidden threats. Finding none, she bent over Sasuke and checked him over. Vital signs, mind and spirit were stable. Nothing had harmed him. She straightened up in relief and strode to the window, sweeping the yard outside for anyone, anything suspicious. Nothing. She rested her hands on the sill and climbed out, dropping two feet to the ground and avoiding the trap under the window. Shinobi houses always had traps, even if they were simple enough that Genin could disarm them. All Mika had to do was look for them and avoid them if she could.

She scouted carefully around the yard, looking for more residue of that energy she had felt in the house but finding none. Finally, she sat down on the verandah and gazed up at the sky in frustrated anger. She had memorized the energy and could recognize it again if she came into contact with it but she had no idea whose it was. It didn't feel human, that was for certain. It was similar to the energy of Commander Minoru, Kyuubi and to a lesser degree, the Shinigami's. Thus leaving the only possibility that her visitor was a demon. Mika went inside and crept cautiously to her parent's door, delicately letting her sense brush their minds. As far as she could tell they were safe and unharmed.

Now that she thought about it, how could the intruder have gotten into the Uchiha home without alerting anyone? The battle-adept shinobi couldn't possibly have been so stupid. Perhaps it was the arrogance she saw in many of them that had allowed this to happen. Even in her mother that arrogance showed itself. The only ones she could not find it in were Itachi, Shisui, and those like Sasuke, too young to comprehend it. Her own arrogance came, regrettably, from her own rebirth and was very difficult to suppress at times.

When she had told Itachi about her rebirth he hadn't minded but oddly enough, became even more protective of her. She had been rather surprised at how well he had taken it. He had just kissed her and asked if she would tell him about her life before as she stared up at him in amazement.

"Wow," she muttered.

"What?" Itachi brushed her bangs behind her ears and fiddled with her fingers.

"I didn't think you'd take it this calmly. I thought you might get angry with me."

He laughed. "You know me better than that, Mika. I won't get angry, you're still my sister, no matter who you were before. You're my baby sister now. So will you please tell me what it was like before? How old were you? How old are you now? What were you in your past life?"

She blinked at him. "What do you mean what was I in my past life?"

"What did you do? Your occupation. Did you have one?"

"Not really, I was only 15 and still in school. I was a musician though. I wanted to make music just like..." she paused. "Just like my grandfather. He was one of the great musicians in that time: Gregory Roland."

"Who's that? I've never heard of him."

Mika shook her head. "I don't think you would have. These history books... they're different. They mention things I know of but they are described as if they are myth and legend."

"History books? Have you been reading my Academy textbooks again?" sighed Itachi. "Are you from the past then, if the things you knew are legends now?"

"I guess so. I must be."

That had been the most incredible thing to happen so far and for it Mika was grateful. She went back to sit on the verandah and looked up at the moon. Not long after she had told Itachi he had been accepted into ANBU and received a mission. It was taking a while, he still wasn't back and she missed him. Now there was some demon around the place.

She really, really wished Itachi was back. She needed to start training seriously.

 

* * *

 

 

—Fool! The girl sensed us. Why were you so slow— Ryū clacked his beak in worried anger and wobbled deliberately to scare his passenger.

Ferah yelped and gripped tighter. —There was no mark and the girl child sensed us! Why is that Ferah—

—I don't know— Ferah squinted black beady eyes into the wind and hunkered his gaunt, hairless body down into Ryū's feathers. —How should I know? I don't care anyway. She'll think it was some bad dream or an enemy shinobi. They all think that way in the Uchiha. Let it go, Ryū—

—No, it is said that this new servant is different from the others. We'll report it to Mistress—

—Fine. Now hurry up and get us out of here. I'm cold—


End file.
